The Heros Dog!
by DarkAnimeStories
Summary: It's another story for you to have but I must war you it's not Sonadow but instead has Shadow and Sonic in it working together for something, also if you read any of my stories you could see that the starting is played off as and OC named Dark. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading !
1. A Start!

Chapter 1: A Start!

 **To people who've seen this before, this is a newer version, to those who haven't enjoy.**

The evening was cool and crisp, the air full of the smell of hot dogs, hamburgers, and food you could slap on a grill that'll end up in your stomach soon after they re done. Though this day was the day that would change a dog's life, that's at least what Sonic thought when he got a help alert on his wrist watch. "Seems like there is an alert." "Appears so." Shadow says right by him, they were at a party with a friend to celebrate the fourth of July. Sonic pushed the button to make it stop, Shadow doing the same. "What will we tell Tails?" Sonic asked. "We'll tell him that we got a call from the shop, we can come back later."

"Hey guys!" The young Fox walks over to the two, holding a red cup in his hand. "How's the party?" "It's awesome, but we need to go." Tails lips went from a crescent to a straight line. "This early, didn't you just make it?" "Yes, but the restaurant has been really busy and needs our assistance. I promise we will make it in time for the fireworks." Tails looked at Sonic thoroughly, as if looking for the real reason behind their early absence, when really Sonic nor Shadow would ever tell him why.

He sighed, accepting defeat. "Okay, but you two better be back here before the fireworks start, you know how shy I can be around Cosmo." Sonic nodded giving Tails a thumbs up, Shadow nudged his shoulder motioning his head to the exit of the girls backyard . "Let's go, or the boss ll have our heads." They left the yard, walking down the street before going into a full sprint. "Downtown fire department." "I know, let's suit up." Those being the last words uttered before they both vanished.

(Downtown)

"We're here at the downtown area, where a fire has started at the fire station and has erupted into a burst of flames that has spread to the businesses next door. We are live with this right now, who can we count on to save the day?" The reporter said, only 5 blocks away from the catastrophe, people around recording the scene. It was as if everything stopped moving when two men popped from out of the nowhere wearing weird costumes. "And here are our heroes, OmniShadow and MachDash!" The reporter says, excitement building up from the crowd of recorders.

Sonic and Shadow were in the costumes, Sonic having a white mask on with a blue onesie that also enveloped his tail, as Shadow was wearing a red cape with the same colored goggles and a black and yellow suit. Sonic sat on the ground as Shadow was flying forward to the building, using his x-ray vision to see three people stuck in a room. "Mach, upstairs is two men and a woman." "Affirmative." Sonic got on his hands and feet, dashing in the burning building as Shadow took a big gulp of air then blew it in the direction of the station.

Sonic ran up the stairs, heading left through a hallway, he continues until he hears a banging that rings through his ears from the hall to the right. He runs through grabbing the door he heard it from and tries to open it. "Stuck, what a predicament." "Goddammit! There's gotta be someway!" A woman was heard on the other side. Sonic could hear a tugging noise, he shouted. "Stop, if you-!" It was too late, the knob on the other side was pulled off. Sonic cursed himself for not being faster, he noted that time was running short before they would suffocate and that Shadow would run out of air to stop the fire soon if he didn't hurry, he backed up a bit. "I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience-" An explosion happened near him. He covered his face. "But I'm coming in!" He rushed the door, breaking it down. The woman and men looking at him in bewilderment.

"MachDash, thank god you're here! We were-" "I know, you were in a very steamy situation, but right now I need to get you all to safety." "But Stan can't walk." The woman walks over to assist the fallen, Steven's leg turning out pretty bad. "I shall assist, but we must make post haste, time is not on our side." Sonic goes over to the man, lifting him up with the support of his shoulder and walking down the hall. "There's an exit door to the left of here, it may be our only way out." Sonic sniffed the air out, smelling a big fire to the left, he flinched at how strong it was. "No, we re going right, to the front entrance." "Why, that's the quickest route!" Another explosion goes off, on the left side of the building.

"This route is the safest Ma'am!" Sonic walked faster, he knew this might have been painful for the man but he also knew that the building would blow up in flames at any time with all the gas that is spreading through the building, he coughs hard adding a wheeze when he thought he couldn't breathe. The other man comes up from behind to support the one Sonic and the girl were carrying, Sonic took this chance to run up ahead to check for any fires he couldn't smell, but that was a big mistake.

The ceiling above them gave way, it was as if time had frozen when Sonic was choosing either to stay on the side with or without them, if Sonic wanted to save the people he would risk his life to do so. Running over to the other side before the debris fell to the ground. The firefighters looked amazed, as if he teleported from the other side. "That's what he looks like..." Sonic made it in time, huffing and puffing harder than he wanted to, especially with what little oxygen was given to him.

He collapsed, vision getting even more blurry as time goes by, but he gets back up. "Great now we're trapped, what do we do?" Another man says, Sonic leans on the wall. "Step back." "What?" "Step back, I'm about to bark." "What would a little bark do to that huge amount of rubble?" The woman ask, but complies by taking a few steps back, Sonic backs up as well. "You will see, but please cover your ears." They did, Sonic sucked up as much air without coughing and barked.

It started to echo in the halls, but when it came back the gravel was pushed back so far, breaking the wall that lead to the outside world. The firefighters walked towards the hole, Sonic tried to catch up with them but his head started to hurt, things around him were all black, when he hit the ground all he saw was darkness enveloping him.

(Later)

Sonic woke up, jolting up when smelling a different scent that wasn't his nor Shadow's , but calmed down when the smell was related to Tails. He looked around the room, noticing the familiar color yellow with white dots sprinkled everywhere, just as he was about to touch the wall behind him the door opened to reveal Tails and Shadow holding a plate each. "Thank goodness you're up, I was starting to think you d never wake up before the fireworks started." Tails said with a smile that sparked up the sparklers in Sonic's heart.

"He'd never miss the fireworks over a measly head injury, right Sonic?" Shadow nodded his head, confirming that was the story he gave to Tails explaining the band he just found out about on his head. "Yeah, but furthermore-" "Hey Tails, could you get Sonic a soda. Got my hands full here." "Sure, what do you want Sonic?" Tails put the plate down on the bedside table. "Maybe a sprite would do?" "Kay, be right back!" He goes off, as he does Shadow closes the door. "You idiot."

"Shadow please, I have a good reason for-" "I know that there is, but I've told you before that doing your bark, you're damaging your psyche. Yet, here you are lying in Tails' bed, cause you didn't listen to me." "Though what else could I have done, I hypothesized it as the only option." "Exactly, you thought that was the only option but it wasn't, you could have used your strength, anything else would have done." "But it worked out in the end, right? Everyone was safe?" "Of course, the guy with the injured leg is fine, everyone else too."

Sonic sat layed back on the bed. "Excellent, then there is no need to discuss more." "But-" "I got the sprite, took me a good minute to find it in the cooler." Tails walked through the door, going over to hand Sonic the cool drink. "Thank you, my I ask something?" "Sure shoot." The young Fox sat beside him. "Is this your room, I presumed we were at Cosmo's house." "We are, but I helped her paint this room when she first moved in. She said she liked this style." "Another good reason why the two of you should date each other." Tails gave a meek smile with a red tint spread across his face. "Don t say that, I m sure she could find someone better."

"Who else is a talking fox with two tails who's the best mechanic in the world?" Shadow asked, chewing a hot dog. "I might not be the only one." "Surrre, just don't forget to take her some place nice hmm?" "Hey, the fireworks are starting!" Someone shouts out the back, Tails immediately sits up to look through the window. Shadow helps Sonic to his feet to walk down to the entrance of the backyard, sliding the door over Shadow made his way to a table near the entrance, sitting Sonic down on a chair.

"Wow, that s pretty." Shadow says, commenting on the fireworks that started to blast in the sky. Sonic agreed, but the onslaught of bangs that erupted through his body at each and every pop that the fireworks made made him feel uncomfortable, and from his undesirable condition, a headache. Sonic had an instinct to run away from the bangs that ricochet on his body, but knew that would do very little, he was also a grown man not a pup anymore.

Shadow sees this and wraps his arm around Sonic, he would never know if this was interpreted as being protective or as what they say, make a move . "It's alright, just drink your Sprite, we're gonna leave at 12." "But what about Tails?" "I talked to him while you were snoozin , he said he would be out of town for two days to go to an engineering con, also him and Cosmo are dating." Shadow spoke close to his ear, most guest too enthralled by the lights blowing up in the sky.

"No way!" Sonic laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "It s true, but we still can t tell him." "I understand Shadow." Sonic ears dropped, it was one of the things he disliked about being a dog, Shadow also noticed this and sighed. "If you want we can go to the ice cream shop near here, I know you like the rabbits." His ears perked up at the suggestion and nodded vigorously. "I would like that dearly, yes." "Knew you would say that." Shadow laid his head on Sonic's, looking in the sky as the fireworks broke apart like fire crackers.

(After the party)

Sonic was stumbling, using Shadow's arm for support they walked along the sidewalk, Sonic spoke to Shadow. "Shader let's us go to theh ithcreem shop." Sonic slurred his words, Shadow should have known not to let Sonic drink too much of that grape sparkling wine but with the way he looked when he gave him those eyes he couldn't say no. Shadow shifted more so Sonic would stand more straight. "Sonic please, we'll go to the ice cream parlor, but you need to act normal." "I can definitely act nermal." Sonic let s go of Shadow and stands upright, his tail standing stiff when he moves his body like a robot.

Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose, grabbing Sonic tail and getting a moan in return. Not like that, just act like your usual self or we won t get ice cream." "Okay okay, please let go of my tail." Shadow does, Sonic walking by his side as they enter the shop, a rabbit with brown hair stands behind the counter cleaning a white-wavy bowl. She looks towards the hedgehog and dog, waving at them. "Hello there, how may I help you?" She ask, Shadow waves to her. "Hello Vanilla, we'll take it to go." "Okay, please excuse me." She directs her attention to the guy with a red, white, and blue striped hoodie.

Shadow sits down three seats away from him as Sonic sits by him, setting his head between his arms. Vanilla walks over to them with two cups in her hands. "What can I get for you?" "I'd like your home-style vanilla with a chocolate waffle cone, Sonic what do you want?" Sonic lifts his head up to speak but covers his mouth, Shadow gives a questioning look until he sees his body hunching over. Before he could say anything Sonic got up from his chair, puking on the colorful spotted floor, when he was done he looked back to Vanilla. "I would like a choco-mint and a confetti cone."

He fell forward but Shadow caught him, he turn towards Vanilla apologetically. "I'm very sorry about this, we just came from a party and he drank too much-" "It's okay, we'll clean it up, I'll get your ice cream." She says calmly, carefully placing a wet floor sign next to the vomit, before heading back to the counter and scooping the ice cream, the guy in the hoodie grabs the dessert from the rabbit when she's done and walks it over to the two. "Here." "Thanks, here." Shadow hands him a 20. "Keep the change please." "Thank you, please come again when your friend feels better." Shadow walks Sonic outside, the place falling silent when Vanilla sighs.

"Cream could you help clean up out here? I need to do the dishes." "Yes Mom." Cream comes out with a mop, the guy gives the twenty to Vanilla. "Oh thank you, you have been a great help, I wish I could do more." "Nah it's fine, just pay me with ice cream," She nods nervously before going into the kitchen, as she leaves the guy grows a huge smile on his face. "But let me do one more thing before I depart." He walks over to Cream, who looks up at him curiously. "Here, let me help you out." He puts his hand out, a red bubble appearing before the both of them and slowly absorbs the smelly liquid.

"And let's put it over here~." The ball carries the liquid over to a trashcan at the corner of the room, the bubble pops making the liquid fall in. When the man looks back, Cream has a scared expression on her face and takes this as a que to leave. "Your welcome, see you next time~." He dashes from the store as the girl yells "Mom!"

(With Sonic)

Sonic woke up with a huge headache, one that had surpassed his first one earlier today. He quickly closes his eyes using his other sense, smell. Luckily it was the smell of home, Shadow must have put him to bed when he had too much to drink, curse Knuckles for influencing him to have just one more drink before they would leave. He can only remember some specks of what happened today. Like vomiting all over Vanilla s shop, and being really sick because of some intoxicating smell.

He wants to go back and do anything to make up for the mess he made, but his mind couldn't stop going back to that intoxicating smell that clogged his nose so much he felt like he could suffocate, putting his head between his arms to get away from it. But when he opened his mouth he found it a struggle to even talk, like it was sneaking into his body and he needed to vomit it all up. Sonic sighed, happy the headache vanished but stressed for how the day had gone.

Sonic was contemplating rather to go back to sleep or get up, his thoughts came to a halt when the smell returned slowly, it was faint but familiar. His instincts were telling him to track it down and find the owner, but his brain was telling him to stay and forget it, by the time he knew what to do he was already jumping from building to building following the scent of another, luckily this was the route he wanted to go.

* * *

"Woah!" I stop in front of a lamp post, patting it softly to get my feelings across more. "Sorry there big fella, I'll look out next time." (Could you not talk to an object?) I snicker. "Nah, it's too fun, but I swore it was talking to me!" (It s a fuckin street lamp!) "So, things have feelings too." I say defensively. I swear, Dark is so disrespectful! I walk down the sidewalk wobbly, it wasn't my fault that I had too much to drink, it s that dogs fault! Ever since I peeked that dog out back at the ice cream parlor, I've felt heated ever since.

So I went drinking, trying to get him out of my mind even when Dark commanded me to stop drinking that Bacardi that a sexy male offered me at the table I sat at. But even now, as I nearly bump into another lamp post, I still remember him. When I bump into a huge man, a kangaroo I can make out, my thoughts come to a holt. "Oh my." (Nice walkin dumbass.) The kangaroo folds his arms looking down at me, a smile crept to his face. "How's it goin?"

(Okay, word your words carefully.) I nod. "Aw nothin patna, just enjoin the evenin like ya brotha." The kangaroo frowns, I smile. (That's not how the fuck you do it!) "Are you tryin' to make fun of my accent?" He leans down to me, my face almost touching his, but it just makes me smile harder. "What ya sayin mate, I'm just talkin to a fellow nightling." "Well from how you look I don't appreciate you makin fun of me." "Who said I was mate?" I switch my voice back, sensing the atmosphere intensify.

He snaps his fingers, in minutes big tough men start to come out of the shadows around us. "I don't need to know who, mate." He says putting emphasis on the t, I still keep a smile on when a guy from the back of me lifts me in the air with my arms held back. "Any last words before I wipe that smile off your face?" He asks, I shrug before looking him in the eyes. "You don't know anything about me, do you?" I release my energy, everyone freezing around me like a portrait. I pry myself away from my captor, looking around me.

(You wouldn't have to do this if you would have actually been nice.) "I doubt, you saw what happened before I came up on the scene." I see there re six guys in all around me, I smirk when I think of getting them back, but he stops me. (Don t, even, dare. Just go and don t look back.) "Come on, you know you want to do the same, I just want to leave them a message." (What kind of message?) "To never fuck with me again." I didn't mean for the devil to come out of me, but when I kick the guy who was holding me in the nuts, I feel fantastic.

I punch all of them in the face, stomach, and even the neck, when I find a gun on the kangaroo, I take it. A thought comes to mind, I point it at his head when he yells. (DON'T!) My head hurts and my ears start to ring, I feel the world around me go black for just a minute until I get ahold of myself. "Why shouldn't I, it would leave a good hint." (I won't let you do it in my body, I don't want to be convicted of murder!) "But-" (Don't. Do it.) I take the gesture and lower the gun, instead I shoot it at his leg. I know I ll get an earful later, but it s worth the hassle.

I throw the gun away, which ended up hitting someone in the face later, but I don t care. I step out the time orb, snapping my fingers to break the energy I unleashed, when I do I hear a scream behind that just makes me smile even more, I hear a sigh at the back of my head. (You're so vicious sometimes.) "I don't need to be told that, I already know." I walk off, but before I continue I feel a strange pair of eyes on me, I turn around to see but find no one. I shrug again, walking back to the apartment to get some sleep. But man, some birthday this was, even Dark agreed.

(Sonic)

Sonic held his breath, making no sudden moves so he wouldn't notice him. When Sonic looked around the corner he continued to walk, he exhale deeply. "What did I just... see?" Sonic found the guy with the strong scent, but was taken aback with what he saw. He was able to freeze the people around him, but walk just fine, in all his life Sonic never saw power like that before. Is it time? Space? Was it even a power people like him possessed? Sonic was one to talk for what happened earlier, but he only ever got to see that power in movies.

He looked at the men who were in pain, still groaning on the ground. He wanted to help them but he saw what they did, but was it any worse then what that guy did? He knew there was no debate to whose crime was the worst, he even shot the guy in the knee, but he knew he deserved it for trying to harm him, so maybe it self-defense? What was he thinking, he didn't know but all this thinking was giving him a headache.

Sonic decided to leave, not wanting to get involved into this more then he wanted to, he d talk about this to Shadow in the morning if Shadow didn't already know his disappearance. Sonic jumped back up to the top of a building, going back home to try and rack up what just happened.

 **Thank you for reading and hope you like it.**


	2. LAFW!

Chapter 2: L.A.F.W! (Love at first wag.)

(Sonic)

Sonic woke up feeling groggy, he tried to move at first but when he did his whole body rejected the idea of ever thinking it, he lowered himself back slowly. He opened his eyes only to close them again, he confirmed he was outside, the sun shining brightly in his face and the birds chirping in a noisy manner. Especially one that was sitting on him pecking his stomch relentlessly; the birds fur had a bright but dark blue fur coating it's body, Sonic stared at it for awhile when a loud sound came from inside the house. He got up, startling the bird who flew away, going over to the left where he heard the commotion.

He saw his open window, he jumped off the roof and down on the window sill to enter through to his room, he turned around to see Shadow standing still. On the ground, Sonic saw a plate with what looked like a half-broken cup on the ground, when smelling the air he smelled tea; honey tea if he were precise, by coincidense that was his favorite. Shadow gave a big sigh, this did not sound good. "Where have, you been?" He looks at Sonic with an irritated glare, Sonic got nervous for many reasons. Not only did he know Shadow was angry, but looking at the design of the cup, it was Shadow's favorite! Next was how to get out of this situattion, Sonic knew how Shadow's frustration grew if he didn't say the right words, he might get an earful.

Sonic stepped off the bed, stretching his arms slowly. "I was sleeping on the roof, I just got up so don't yell at me." "Why were you sleeping on the roof?" "I do not know myself, but I do remember you helping me in bed. And..." Sonic froze, recalling what he saw last night, Shadow walked closer to him. "And what?" "And, I saw something last night. Something unusual." "I thought you-" "I know, just let me explain, here sit down." Shadow gives one more look to him before sitting as told, which was kind of weird for Sonic since he was a dog; he never was one for obeying orders. Sonic sat down and began. "So, I woke up early last night and smelled that man that we met at the icecream parlor." "Smelled? How do you even remember?" "That mans smell, coincidentally, was why I made that scene. His cologne; fragrance, perfume whatever, was so strong I threw up, sorry about that but that's why I followed it, I was curious."

Shadow nodded, urging Sonic to continue. "When I followed it I found him wandering on the street, he bumped into some guys and somethig happened." "Something unusual?" "Yeah, he... he was able to stop time. It was like everyone around him stopped but I was completely fine, he even shot someone in the leg. When he left he was able to unfreeze it, put it back in motion as if inertia wasn't broken." Shadow at this point was okay, but he seemed flabergatsed by the way he worded it. Sonic always did use big words some never understood.

"So the guy we met at the parlor, is able to freeze time?" Sonic nodded, Shadow coverd his mouth with a contemplated expression. "I, really don't see that being possible, you sure you weren't drunk?" "I'm positive, a hangover does not make you develop delusions." "Being drunk does." "I assure you Shadow I'm telling the truth." "Yeah, and you didn't just tell me that you woke up on the roof, because you were out all night chasing a guy who smells nice." Shadow stood up, walking out, Sonic knew saying anything else would not prove his point. "By the way," Shadow said turning back. "I left your icecream in the fridge if you want to have some later, maybe that'll help your head clear." He departs, closing the door behind him while Sonic was laying on the bed. "Now that whole converstaion has created a headache, how wonderful." he said holding his foreheaad.

(With someone)

Dark woke up slowly, rising steadily when a small pain rises to his head, he lowers himself back down. {Goodmorning sleepy-head~} From hearing that voice he regrets waking up, he pretended to fall asleep. {Don't fake on me, I know you're awake. If you don't get up I'll make you.} "I'm up! Just be quiet for a few minutes, I have a headache." {Oh please.} "You were the one that caused it." {If you knew the reasons why you would understand.} "Those must be some crappy reasons." If Dark could switch anybody with this guy he would be the happiest hedgehog around, no bullshit. As much as the psycho has helped him through so much, there are sometimes where he just need a break from him. At least he was complient when he asked for a few minutes of sleep, but when he started talking again Dark got up and walked to the bathroom. {Hey, I wanna use it too.} "We are using it, you are me." {Yeah but I gotta go go.} "Then use someone elses." Dark grunted through his teeth, when he opened the door he felt an emptiness in his stomach, at first it suprises him but just shrugs it off.

It's not uncommon for them to do that, but since they barely seperate most times it catches him off guard. After his little brake, a whole feeling comes back. {I'm back~} "Thought you'd never come back." He exasperates. {Aww~, you missed me?} He walks into the kitchen, reaching in to the fridge for eggs. "No, just curious." {Why must you be so mean to me honey?} The voice says with a hint of sass. "I'm not your honey." {You always will be.} They imitate a kiss on his forehead before once again leaving his body. Dark rolled his eyes, no matter how long they've been stuck together the other always seems to want to get a rise out of Dark, it's fun at times but it's mostly annoying. He cracked the eggs in to the bowl, whisking away while remeniscing. They've been together for awhile, right? The question bothered Dark for some reason, they have of course, but there was a much deeper meaning to it then he wanted to ignore. He mixed away, noticing his hunger plummet.

Today Dark doesn't have to go to work, which is okay but he didn't know what to do with his free time, so to keep himself busy he wanted to go out for a jog, it wasn't like his other half would try and stop him. Right now he didn't know where he was; despite his best efforts to sense him though right now he couldn't care less as long as he could have some peace and quiet, but sometimes his other would get into trouble without him. Dark hated to admit it, but he knew that he was the only one that could keep his other half in check. He locked the door to his apartment and walked to the elevator, pressing the button he entered the elevator, he slowly put his earphones in when the elevator stopped to reveal the person that called it. (Simon.) Said Simon entered the door, not bothering to notice him, Dark wasn't fazed until he cleared his throat.

That's when he gets a more awful feeling similar to being full that makes him groan. {Hello again, sorry I left just needed to take care of somethings.} (Why the hell are you so fat?) Dark stands straight up again, a sweat combing his forehead figeting from time to time to make the weight moe comfortable. "You got a problem Dark?" Simon said, Dark ignored him. (My God I can barely breath anymore.) {Oh come on, I'm not that big, I just had a small breakfast.} (Tell me everything that you had.) {I had pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, an omelette, smoothies. Oh! You know those crepes that have filling in them with chocolate and shit from the first floor?} (Yeah?) {Yeah those too, those were amazing.} (Why in Gods name would you eat all that shit?!) {I was hungry, you can't blame a guy for being starved for 5 days.} (That wasn't even small, I feel like crying.) {You'll be fine, oh look, it's Simon annoying.} Dark felt so heavy, he almost wanted to fall down. (Will you please get out before I collapse?!) He menatlly sees him roll his eyes before he floats out of his body, only to leave a hand in his back.

After Dark regained his composure he felt a pair of eyes on him, he doesn't have to look to see it's Simon who's been straing at him for the past 5 minutes, no suprise from what he had to experience. He continues till the elevator opens up, Dark steps out first when the other takes over. "Hey Simon." Simon looks at him, or Dark, it's so difficult to describe. "Hope you die in a ditch for what you did to me, fucker." Internally Dark's screaming, physically his other is running out the door with Simon yelling for him, he knew he should've stopped him. (Why would you do that, are you crazy?!) "He deserves it." (It's not even your problem!) "It is now, I'm in your body so it's my buisness." (Why are you so illogical.) "Cause I am." So he ran, Dark told him his plans for jogging so he doesn't have to hear him talk for hours, what's worse about this is when he ask Dark this question. "Hey Dark, you ever run a marathon before?" (No, why- No, don't you dare.) "Well we're running one now!" (Huh, wait, don't do that. Stop!) He didn't listen to him, instead they ran full speed ahead.

(With Sonic)

After Sonic took a few pills for his headache that Shadow gave him, he went out to walk off his tiredness, mostly to clear his head about the guy but also because he wouldn't want MachDash to look like he's gained extra pounds. Despite his slim figure he had been born with a round belly, it took him almost two years to work it off, since his friends had to bombarde him with food for Christmas and Thanksgiving. Though he had to admit that Amy made a mean casserole. As he was running he took the chance to see the city, he always saw it when he went out for a run or go out with his friends and Shadow. While he was running he came across a sign that marked a flower shop, he doesn't remember seeing it there so he stops to go in and take a look. Inside were all types of flowers; petunias, roses, tulips, and sunflowers, the store keeper walked up to him.

"How are you young man, would you like a bouquet of flowers? It's the first opening so we're giving away any bouquet of flowers you want." Sonic instinctly looked back to see an 'Open' sign on the window, he looks back around the shop and finds his eye going back to the blue flowers near the counter. The owner noticed. "If you want we can mix them with another pair." Sonic nods. "Thanks, I'll take the blue and red ones." "That'll be all sir, just the two?" "Yes please, I would get black but I don't think there is a black flower in the universe." "Well you have to put your mind to it to become real." The women smiles at him, Sonic returned it and kindly took the flowers before walking out and waving to the owner. Sonic remembered breifly how he believed in those words too, that was how he became a hero after all, and how the great OmniShadow he looked up to was actually his love intrest, where could he begin.

His mind traveled to memories of him and Shadow watching the news, his heart beating as he shouted for Omni Shadow to win despite it was a play back and knowing well who won. He remembers Shadow not doing much but high-fiving him when Sonic demanded it, he started to recall the night Shadow told him he was OmniShadow, the blood that poured through his shirt when he told him how he got it, when the smell from yeaterday resurfaced. Fast. He could tell he was running, Sonic wanted to follow him but he wouldn't, what good would it do anyway? He walked away from the smell, walking back to the house. Then he turned back around and ran.

His body moved on it's own again, his mind blurry with his headache coming back aswell, but that didn't stop him from moving. Jumping from building to building, running through alleways he's never been through, only to come short when he sees a man a short ways behind him running along. He starts to think the smell is coming from someone else, but as the man passed him, oh did he change his mind; he was suprised to be hit with such a strong sent, it felt like he was being hit with a bullet with no realization. This time Sonic felt sick, so much that he could throw up right now; he held on for a bit longer now that he finally had the chance to find his purpotrator, he ran towards him which took no time at all with the speed he could mangae on a daily basis.

He didn't know what to say to begin with, Sonic knew not to take the bland route. (Oh hey, I've been trying to find you! You see, you radiate a strong scent that I don't know if I like or hate. So, in exchange for seeing me, why don't you tell me what kind of whatever you use and I'll be on my way.) He shook his head. (Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic. I just want to say that you smell good and your powers are extrordinary.) or (Hey, I saw you do that power thing you did yesterday, and despite it was cool I think I should turn you in to the police. But I'll let you go if you tell me what cologne you use.) All those options to Sonic were terrible, but he didn't have enough time when the hedgehog turned around to come eye to eye with him, this caught Sonic off guard; making him stumble until he fell down. The last time Sonic remembers doing so was when he was a little dog; running too fast, tripping over his own little feet or a rock, all Sonic could feel was pain when the roling stopped. He heard someone yelling, but it was too far off until he was coming to again.

"Hey man, you okay? You landed pretty hard there buddy." Sonic looked up, looking at a pair of dark red eyes that reminded him of Shadow's, currently he was the last thing on his mind. "Um, yeah... how are you?" "What?" He says with a chuckle, Sonic backs up on to his knees, shaking his head for saying that. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." "Yeah, that landing must've messed up your head. Though since you asked, I'm fine." He held a hand out to Sonic. "Need help?" Sonic took it galdly, pulling himself up as not to get to close to the male hedgehog infront of him. "So buddy, why were you following me?" Sonic froze, not knowing what to say, he made an excuse. "Well, I thought you were a friend I met in highschool so I was trying to catch up to you." "Really now, you look familiar too. What school was it?" Sonic thought back. "Heaven highschool ring a bell?" The other thought too. "Naw man, Bellrook high. Guess I'm not your man." Sonic sighed, happy that he got away with it but sad that there meeting was stopped short.

"Oh, well thanks for your time." He started to walk away, thinking of an alternative to try and find out who this guy was, when the hedgehog grabbed his shoulder. "You seem sad, so I guess I should tell you my name. It's Dark." Sonic was suprised and figured he'd return the gesture. "Sonic. Sonic Rover." The hedgehog smiled at the name. "Sonic, what a wierd name, but suits a cutie like you." Sonic flushed, looking down at his hands. "So Sonic, was that all you were chasing me around for?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah, sorry for the bother." "No probs, but if you want to make it up to me, meet me at Vanilla's Icecream parlor at, say 7 ish okay?" Sonic nodded faster this time. "Alright, see ya." Dark ran off agin, the smell fading away as he did. Sonic started walking back home with his name on his mind.

"Dark, Bellrook high. Maybe there was a camera in the area?" Sonic thought to himself, now trying to figure out how he can convince Shadow that the guy really does exist. "Maybe I should wear some slacks?" And also deciding what to wear for their little date tonight.


End file.
